Free Fall
by Toki-o-koetai
Summary: Roxas was always curious about what went on in the apartment on the 9th floor. He never would of thought he'd find out this soon. Akuroku Zemyx soriku and little hints of others. Rated M for language, and Lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Kingdom ****Hearts,**** or Final Fantasy. If I did there would be no such thing as Kiari.**

**A/N: **_**Okay so I was really bored when I wrote this, so it may not be as good as the others (Insert mental kick here) **_

**FREE FALL**

**Chapter one**

_I'm falling, and I'm never going to stop. I will never hit the ground. It's like a movie all around me, falling past a complex building peoples lives all around me, and me falling, wondering what their life must be like. I'm sick of my boring life; I need something exciting to happen. The only thing is I'm nobody. My name is Roxas, Roxas strife. You may have seen me lingering outside your complex window, with a squeegee in hand. _

_I never really took the time to actually invade someone's privacy__ by well…"Spying" on them, until today. I don't know why, but my mind and my body came to a conclusion that I really need to see what is going on in that apartment on the 9__th__ floor. And the best way I could accomplish that was, well, to do my low paying, devalued job as a window cleaner. Little did I think that it would consist of me passing __out._

**"ROXAS?!**Hey, boy are your hearing me?!" Roxas shock his head trying to recover from his thoughts. "huh? Riku, what's wrong?" Roxas stomach turned, and he felt extremely sick. " Well fuck, I don't know maybe you should help out instead of just staring into people's apartment, that would be nice. Oh and it would also help if you would PASS ME THE FUCKING SQEEGEE!" Riku glared at Roxas, all he wanted was to get this over with and go home to Sora. Riku was the kind of guy that had no patience with people, he hated them. The only person that he could put up with is Sora. And Riku didn't mind. All the sudden Roxas turned green "Riku, I-I think…I'm gonna be sic—" And with that Roxas turned his head away from Riku and threw up all over the window he had just finished cleaning. "Good job Roxas" Riku looked disgusted and amused at the same time. "Fuck you, Riku!"

Seven and a half long minutes of descending down a complex building they finally reached the ground.

"I hope you know that you're the one who is going to be cleaning that mess up, by yourself…" He flipped his silver hair, " I don't have the time, I have some plans tonight. They might even involve your Brother."

"Uh Riku, you repulse me." And with that Riku walk away, leaving Roxas to make his way back up the building.

xxx

Sometimes I think that I'm better than this. Better than just being a squeegee boy. I know that I am capable of more, I just don't take the time to do it. Maybe one day that will all change, and I will be somebody. For now I have to focus on what I ate for Breakfast, and I hope that nobody noticed that I threw up all over their window.

"Excuse me, Blondie?" A sharp whistle sounded in Roxas' ears.

Roxas glared up and the man with a mullet, and laughed to himself as he came up with the nickname 'Mullet Man'. Roxas was quite pleased with this cleaver nickname he almost forgot someone was talking to him. "Uh yeah?, what's up?"

"Oh you know not much…" '_mullet__ Man' _cooed "Only that I went to open my window, and BAM!!" Roxas almost fell off the cart form the intensity the Man put into the "BAM"

" I'm almost done cleaning it up. Maybe you should close you window, and you won't have to worry about it." Blondie glared up at Mullet Man. "NOW! I'm not in the mood to deal with dumb fucks."

Mullet Man stared down at the enraged boy and smiled, "My names Demyx, not dumb fuck. If you would like to know, that's what my step-dad calls me an-"

"I don't Care."

"The names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?!" Brilliant red hair squeezed through the window, along with a face…Wait or was it the other way around? Roxas didn't really care, all he cared about at the moment was that he was _**Gorgeous**_.

"Shit boy! Never in my awesome life have I _ever_ smelt someone as sickening as you. You smell like a turd covered in burnt hair…" Axel look down at the window in disgust "Dude, that just wrong…Is puke flammable?" In a second Axel was gone into the apartment.

"Sorry." Demyx said with a funny look in his eyes, "Axel is always like that to new people he meets, I don't think that he has ever made a good first impression."

"I don't care." Roxas was blushing, a little part of him hoping that the red head would make another appearance.

"Right then. See yeah around!" Demyx grinned and returned back onto his apartment.

Roxas looked away and continued cleaning up his 'mess' when he heard a somewhat of a hissing sound from above him. Roxas' eyes winded to the size of plates, Above him was Axel, and in Axels hands was a flame thrower. "Holy shit! Are you crazy?!"

Axel had one of his famous grins on his face. "Don't worry kid, I wont burn you. I just want to see if it catches on fire…" Axel fumbled and dropped the gadget "Oh shit!"

The flame thrower landed on Roxas' head, making him fall to the ground. Then the flame thrower landed on Roxas' pants slowly catching fire. Roxas was too disorientated to even notice this. A few seconds later Roxas' entire lower body was on fire.

Axel was terrified he couldn't even think. _Shit I can't get in trouble __again,__ the cops are already on my ass…think Axel think! _The red head looked beside him and grabbed the vase. He the lowered himself out the window and poured the water on the blonde boy.

"Axel what are you- HOLY SHIT!!" Demyx screamed and knocked into axel, who dropped the vase. Axel and Demyx both watched as the vase fell straight on to the blondes head. Axel heard something along the lines of a 'Hmph' when the vase hit. They watched as Roxas' eyes rolled into the back of his skull.

"Did you _kill _him Axel?"

"I dunno, but if I did, I'm going to go to the drugstore…"

"What, why?"

"Soap on a rope, Demyx, Soap on a rope."

A/N:

Woo okay so yay chapter one is complete. That was really just a test chapter to see if anyone likes it. If so, review. Thanks! Oh and if you like it, I'll continue it. I was hopping it to be a long one, so yeah!

:3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I tried to steal Zexion, but I was caught by Demyx and had to stay for story time. T.T**

**A/N: **Thank you my one reviewer! You made me so happy. Happy enough to continue this story.:3 

**FREE FALL**

**Chapter two**

**"**Do you even know his name?"

"No, but man, does it even **matter**? Look at him he's almost fuckable!"

"Axel, I don't think that you would appreciate it if you were unconscious and someone was undressing you. Besides I think that he would like it better if we sang to him, maybe a little guitar solo on my part. I bet that would wake him up!"

Roxas' mouth was dry, and he could smell something that reminded him of his brother. "Sm…" Roxas coughed, "Smells…Smells like burnt Barbie hair…"

"It's alive!" Demyx squealed as he heard the boy's voice. "Finally Blondie, you're awake. I thought you were going to sleep all day."

"My names not Blondie, It's Roxas." Roxas then became fully a where that someone had their hand up his shirt, drawing small circles on his stomach. His face became hot and he could feel a bright red blush attacking his cheeks.

Alex Grinned at the blush on the boy's face and continued to draw his invisible circles. "Morning sleepy head. And by morning, I meant afternoon." Axel allowed his eyes to wonder the boy's tensing figure, "So how's your head?"

"Fine," Roxas' murmured , "where am I?" Roxas then shot straight up when the hand drawing circles had stopped and was now making his way down to the Blondes boxer line.

"You're in my apartment babe" Axel said in a whisper that sent shivers down the Blondes spine. "Care to stay the night? Grr…" Axel was about to make a move on the confused blonde before Demyx broke in, "Axel, it's my apartment too!" He then pouted, but it didn't last long before the front door flung open. "fuck."

"Ohh, who is my little brother molesting today?" Another beaming Red Head popped into the room, along with whistling a cat call. "Oh, hey Demyx," he waved, and Demyx rolled his eyes. "Looks like you caught a nice one Axel."

"Shut up Reno. How did you get in here anyways? I got the landlord to change the locks on the door." Reno just gave Axel a suspicious smile and said, "And I got the Landlord to give me a set of the keys, but lets not go into details…"

"Ewwy, Reno your sick. Please tell me that you didn't sleep with Sephiroth." Demyx looked disgusted as Reno bobbed his head up and down, as to say yes. "But it was only a one time thing, the whole time he was screaming some other guys name…cloud or something along the lines of that."

"Well, that makes me feel better. I mean you giving yourself up to that creeper just to get keys to my apartment. So did you get any STD's?" Axel pulled himself up off the ground and walked over to his brother. "No, Axel, I did not. But how are yours coming along? I heard that you contracted a few form that Riku kid."

Roxas' eyes opened wide, and he gasped. They don't mean RikuSora's boyfriend do they? "Axel, is this true?" Roxas asked.

"What? Sleeping with Riku, yes. Having STD's no. Why do you have STD's? Can I see them? Maybe I can burn them off." Axel searched in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a lighter, "C'mere kid" Roxas quickly got up, and ran to the other side of the room. He felt a draft and noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. "Shit, your fucked Axel!" Roxas screamed and looked horrified "The least you could have done was let me remember my first time!" his face turned pale at realizing what he just said. "Uhhrm… where are my pants?"

Demyx quickly jumped in, "Oh Axel caught them on fire, then he tried to put in out with water from a vase. Then he accidently dropped the vase on your head causing you to pass out."

"When did you become so descriptive?" Reno asked curiously.

"Well, I have been hanging around Zexion more often, and he reads a lot. So sometimes at night he will read to me, and trust me his books are descriptive as hell. So I have been catching on and everything that I say I try to emphasize." Demyx looked proud about using such a big word.

"Do you even know what emphasize means, Demyx?"

"…well, no but I-I-"

Finally realizing what Roxas' had just said Axel spoke up, "Roxie…"

"-Don't call me Roxie, and I'm leaving. What time is it anyways?" Roxas tried to walk past Axel and the others, but Axel would allow no such thing. Axel grabbed the Blonde by his shoulders and looked down at the boy, his face lingering to close for Roxas' liking. One of Axel's spikes made it's way down on to the Blondes nose tickling it and making his twitch.

Axel laughed softly. Cute, I think I like this one… Axel thought to himself before saying, "Roxas, what did you mean by 'your first time'" Axel tried his best to say it in a childish voice, but it came out sounding more like pedophile. "Do you mean your first time passing out, being hit on the head with a vase, or being lit on fire…?" Roxas knew that Axel was playing head games with him. "Oh!" Axel gasped, covered his mouth dramatically, and pretended to faint. "You don't mean your first time having sex do you?" Axel noticed that Roxas' face was as bright as his hair. "Psht…" Axel grinned, "Trust me kid, if I did that to you, you wouldn't be walking or even standing right now." He then put both hands on the Blonde's face and leaned in, brushing their lips together. Axel opened his mouth and let his pink tongue slither out, and licked Roxas' bottom lip. Axel pulled back, he was surprised that he didn't hear any screams of protest. The kid didn't even push him away… "Say something kid."

Roxas' brain was thinking a mile a minute, he couldn't process all of these new feelings all at once. He needed someone to talk to, he needed his mother, she would understand. Mom, why did you have to leave us? I need you the most now. Then Roxas' felt something wet on his lips and he opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the same gorgeous red head that set him on fire was kissing him. "Say something kid." He heard the red head whisper.

"I-I think I'm going to be **sick!**" Roxas screamed, and ran out of the apartment just as Axels phone rang.

Funeral music ripped through Axels ears like a thousand needles, he quickly snapped back into reality. 'ShitXemnas' Axel thought to himself before reading the text.

**To: Axel**

**From: Xemnas**

**Hey pyro I've got something good planned for us tonight. **

**Im getting you at 11:30pm. Be ready. **

A/N: Hope you liked chapter two. :3

I left you with a cliffy, so maybe you will continue to read. Please Review! R&R and happy Valentines Day everybody! Cinnamon Hearts, and cookies for all oh and apologies for my extremely short chapters, I promise the next will be double the size!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did it wouldn't make any sense. **

**A/N: I **had to work all night last night. 11pm-7am, I hate working at McDonalds. Especially when I have to do overnights.

Thanks Lifes.Lover for the tips, and catching my boo boo. Hehe. Oh and sorry about the italics, I don't know what happened with that, It wasn't like that when I was writing it, it happened when I put it on here, but I fixed it. ::Audience Clap::

Oh and thanks Favrite of Chaos, I'm thrilled that you're enjoying my story! I don't know what I would do without you ::Fake Tear::

Okay, Anyways… On with chapter 3!

Xxxxx

**FREE FALL**

**Chapter 3**

Roxas ran home as fast as he could, his eyes were beginning to sting and he could feel the tears starting to form. His legs were freezing from the bone shivering cold against his bare flesh. _I don't know what I'm going to say to Sora when he sees me like this. He's going to think I'm crazy. Can I tell him what happened? No, __he will go insane and run over there acting all tough, get his ass kicked and get sent to the hospital. __Again.__ Maybe I should tell Riku…__Roxas! C'mon even I know that is the dumbest idea ever. __Shut up conscious. _

He made it to the house in record timing; well at least he thought so. Roxas made his way up the front porch, and looked into the side window. _What the hell? _ Everything was white. He couldn't see a damn thing. He slowly pushed the door open, placing one foot on the floor to make sure it was sturdy. _Good, I'm not dreaming, _Roxas thought to himself. Cautiously he made his way into the house, touching some of the white fluffy stuff. After about thirty-four seconds of examination Roxas came to a conclusion that the white stuff was in fact, flour. He then took off running through the house following the trail of flour that seemed to lead him to the kitchen.

"I think someone is home, So." Roxas knew that voice. It was the same one that nagged at him all day, everyday. _Riku._

"Oh no, I bet it's Roxas, he is going to be pissed about the mess. I can't believe how hard it is to make damn cupcakes." _Sora._Roxas was sure it was him.

Roxas opened the door and looked in to his brother, and _Riku, _standing in the kitchen covered in flour from head to toe. All Roxas could make out was the writing on Sora's apron, _Kiss the cook_ with a giant heart made out off little kisses. He was in total shock, and completely forgot about the tears, and the fact that he was just in his boxers. "Wha- what happened?"

"I can explain," Riku said comely "flour got everywhere."

Roxas was satisfied with the poor explanation before realizing, that it didn't explain anything. "Riku, that doesn't explain anything! Cloud is going to kill you both. And I'm not taking any part in it." He glanced over at the clock not able to read it. He walked towards it, slipping and tried grabbing onto the counter to stop himself from falling. He missed the counter and ended up grabbing onto a baking pan. Roxas fell to the ground, and the baking pan flipped off the counter, along with all the freshly baked cupcakes landing on the floor scattered around Roxas.

Sora gasped and tried to help out his brother, while Riku screamed at the sight of the cupcakes smashed onto the floor.

"Are you okay Rox?" Sora asked and tried to help his brother up, but he slipped and landed on the ground beside his brother, and a top of four cupcakes.

"The _cupcakes!_" Riku wined "They took four hours to make! Now there are all squished. If I have carpel tunnel from icing all those for nothing your dead, Roxas." Riku was about to jump them both, but he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh good we have a volunteer to clean the flour everywhere then? Thanks Riku, you're a real pal." A tall man stood there with glistening blue eyes, and blond spiky hair that put Roxas' to shame.

"Hey cloud." All three boys mumbled.

"We made you some cupcakes," Sora got up and walked over to cloud, who looked furious. Sora smiled his brightest smile, and pealed a smushed cupcake from his behind and held it up for cloud. "Here, for you."

"Thanks, just what I've always wanted. A pink flat cupcake." He took the cupcake out of Sora's hand and smushed it into Riku's face. Riku struggled and swore under his breath at cloud.

"…Bastard."

"Alright boys, get to work on cleaning up my damn house, Riku wash up and Roxas… Please put some pants on." Cloud said politely, and walked out of the room.

Nothing was said between the boys as they cleaned the house. It took them two and a half hours to get rid of all the flower, and cupcake stains. When everybody was done Riku kissed Sora goodbye and left, Sora went off to do some homework and Roxas went to bed.

Xxx

"Why so quiet?" A sliver haired man asked, to busy paying attention to the road to even look at Axel. "Don't be afraid, it will soon be over and you can go along home."

Axel had no idea where they were off to. All he knew that Xemnas insisted that they wore long black cloaks, with huge hoods that covered their faces. "You make it seem that you're doing something wrong."

"Oh, does it? Sorry, I was trying this new way of speaking…you know the persuasive tone. It's working I assume?" Xemnas ginned, and looked over at Axel. "What's wrong with you, something on your little mind?"

"No, it's nothing just keep driving, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Axel, babe. You didn't _have_ to come. You could have refused and suffered the consequences later… Oh poor confused Axel alone in his little _tiny _world. But you're **wrong!**" He slammed on the breaks of the care and locked the doors. Turned to Axel and grabbed a piece of his hair, "Eight, don't pretend like your alone, and you're the only one. Why do you think I call it "Organization XII, for fun?"

"Yes." Axel rolled his eyes, "Do you seriously believe there are thirteen nobodies?"

"Yes you fool. I don't waste my time on nothing." He yanked on Axel hair causing him to grunt.

"Xemnas, you have only found ten of us, what makes you think that there are thirteen. I mean you have been searching for six years, six long and painful years." Axel could feel a piece of his hair being torn out. His face was only a few inches away form Xemnas', and he could feel his hot breath.

"Don't disrespect me, Axel. I'm your superior, and you should respect that." And with that being said he pushed his lips up against Axels. He bit down on the red heads bottom lip cause Axel to whimper and slightly spread his lips, Xemnas took this as an invitation, so the pushed his tongue into Axels mouth exploring the inside.

Axel fought with his tongue for dominance, failing to win he had to fight back his urge to bite down. He hated the way Xemnas tasted, stale. Like and old box of cereal, mini wheat's to be exact. Axel felt his seatbelt being undone, and he was Being pushed. "Get in the back." Xemnas whispered in Axel's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Axel knew better then to disobey him, so he crawled into the back seat and sat cross legged.

"There has been a change of plans, Xemnas was unzipping his cloak. "I'm not in the mood to deal with others right now. Only you. If you decide to struggle in anyway, I'll go after Demyx, then the rest of the people the love. When I'm done with you, you will only hear from me for Organization XII reasons. Got that?" The finished taking off his cloak and was working on his pants. Axel nodded in agreement.

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate hi- "Fuck no, _I'm not doing this. Please, I-I I'm sorry! I'll do anything, anything but this." Axel hated Xemnas and himself right now. He couldn't believe this was happening. He watched as Xemnas crawled over the seat, wearing only his black boxer-briefs. Axel was in shock he couldn't move. Xemnas snaked his hand up Axel's shirt feeling his chest. Then he quickly ripped it off, and making his way down to Axel's pant line. One hand was on the zipper of Axel's pants, and the other was stroking his own need. He slowly slid down Axel's zipper, and undid the buttons and slowly started to pull Axels pants down. Xemnas couldn't help but chuckle at the design on his boxers. "Finding Nemo, Axel?"

"Shut up, and hurry up. Get it over with, so I can go home and shower." Axel shivered as his boxers were ripped off of his body, and he felt a hand squeeze him. "Nmh" Axel let out a slight moan, and shocked himself and Xemnas.

"All this about hating me, and I hear that? Makes me think otherwise, pet." Xemnas crawled up onto Axels chest and kissed him passionately, getting nothing back from Axel he grinded their hips together making both of them moan. He moved his face away form Axel's only to replace his lips with his two fingers. "Suck" Axel complied and took the fingers into his mouth, Xemnas moaned and played with himself as Axel worked away at his figures.

Axel feared what came next, but he knew what to expect. The silver haired man removed his fingers from Axel's mouth and slid them into Axels tight entrance. He winced in pain as Xemnas scissored his fingers . As fast as they were in Axel, they were gone. Axel felt empty and cold, it felt like he was waiting forever. "What's taking so long?!" Axel practically screamed at Xemnas, he wanted this to be over as fast as he could.

"I'm not that mean, pet." He finished spreading his pre-come over his need. "I was just getting prepared." He slowly pushed into Axel, feeling his entrance tense up around him, he let out a gasp. He looked over at Axel's face seeing that his eyes were closed. "Open your eyes, pet." He pulled out or Axel almost all the way, then slammed back into him using all his body weight. Axels eyes shot open and he let out a scream of pain mixed with pleasure. "That's better." Xemnas got into a rhythm with his thrusts and when he could feel Axel's entrance spasm around him, knowing they were both close to release he grabbed hold of Axel's almost forgotten limb and pumped it in rhythm with the thrusts. A few moments later Xemnas exploded into the red head, and Axel all over his stomach.

Axel was ashamed with himself. He couldn't believe that he got aroused over that, the again he was thinking about the cute blonde that he met today.

"I hate you."

Xxx

Axel entered the apartment, looked over at the couch and noticed periwinkle hair mixed with blonde spread on the floor behind the couch.

"Zexionnnn!" He heard a voice that was clearly Demyx moan.

"I'm home. You're having sex on _our _apartment floor, and I'm going to have a shower and go to bed."

"Oh hey Axel," Zexion said and looked over at Axel, grinning. "Uhm, I think I'm going to stay the night. Okay?"

"Whatever." _Wasen't__ he even embarrassed that they were caught? Then again it's __Zexion__. He doesn't have emotions…_

Xxx

The next morning Axel was sitting on the couch staring out the window, Demyx was cooking and Zexion was watching Demyx cook.

"What are you waiting for Axel?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Just waiting for the window to get cleaned. It's pretty dirty." Axel said emotionlessly.

"Squeegee boy." Zexion said knowingly.

All Axel could do was wait, and dream.

Xxxxx

YAY :3 I really have nothing to say! Review please. Thanks for reading chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. But I did buy some manga. I suppose that means I own them. He ****he**

**A/N: Okay so before I start rambling on about how I feel, and how itchy my right hand is, I would like to say thanks to someone Ahem Dear Faith****: Thanks for introducing me to the wonderful world of anime. Oh and how can I forget…? Yaoi Drool You're the man! X3 Alright, ****on**** with the story!**

**Oh and sorry it took so long, I've been busy with sleeping and school ****ha-ha****. Fake tear****nuns?**

**FREE FALL**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

_"I can't find them… __DAMNIT!"_

Sora stood in the doorway of his brother's bedroom, secretly watching him. Roxas was mumbling something to himself again and turned around and glared at his brother.

"What?" Roxas sneered and tried to put on some pants, but failed and landed on his bed sideways.

"Uh…" Sora lifted his hands behind his head and leaned back a little. Grinning he said "Those are clouds pants. Oh and Breakfast is ready when you are."

Tossing the pants aside he walked out of his room, and made sure to push Sora just enough that he lost his balance, but quickly recovered. Roxas was heading to clouds room when Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. Roxas faced his brother with a questioning look on his tanned face.

"If you know what's good for you, I wouldn't go in there." Sora pointed to clouds room just when something smashed.

"Cleary I don't know what's good for me." The blonde pushed his brother away, and slowly opened cloud's door.

"C-_cloud..? __Wha__—_dude. You look sick… really _really_sick. It's like you have an STD, maybe VD, cold, flu, maybe even both… no, are you suffering from lack of sleep? Leon dump you? Are you hung over…? You look like a frog that's been run over a few too many times…" Roxas kept mumbling on.

After about a good ten minutes of put downs from Roxas, cloud walked past him and made his way to his beautiful awaiting coffee. He sat down at the table took a nice long sip, and put his cup down. '_…like one of those nurses from silent hill, the old Willy Wonka, an inbred gorilla…' _Cloud rubbed his forehead and let out a groan.

"He can't go on forever. But seriously what the _fuck_ happened to you?"

Cloud jumped out of his chair, spit some coffee on his newspaper, and turned around. His eyes were faced with a blinding shade of turquoise, and sliver hair. "Riku. Don't you _ever_ sneak up on me again. I will make sure to castrate you with that same key you used to get in."

"Sorry?" Riku felt like he was being watched, from the corner of his eye he could see brown hair sneaking up on him.

"RI—KU!" Sora yelled and jumped onto Riku's back. "You're early! Want some breakfast?" Sora smiled cutely and pulled on a piece of Riku's hair. Riku put Sora down on the chair at the end of the table and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Who cooked?" Riku walked over to the kitchen and looked at the stove. "Wait…" He poked at the shriveled eggs in the pan, the made his way over to the counter and poked at the French toast. He looked over his shoulder and noticed everyone was looking at him in disgust, except Sora who was off in his own little world. "What?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." Cloud said slowly.

"Wow, way to just come into the house and poke your fingers-who knows where those have been-In our breakfast, and—are you picking your nose?" Roxas added.

"I had an itch," He whipped his figure on the tea towel and sat down. "Hey so, want to go out for breakfast?"

"Sure, but don't you have to work?" Sora stated then started getting his yellow coat on.

"No, but Roxas does. And you're late." Riku grinned at Roxas who ran out the door…without his pants. "PANTS?!" Riku yelled.

Roxas ran back into the house, his face bright red. "Hah, my bad."

Sora was next out the door to start the car, and wait for Riku. "So cloud, what actually happened to you? You don't look like you. "

"Nothing I just didn't get that much sleep last night…I ran into some difficulties, that's all…" Cloud looked like he was hiding something and his eye's went all shifty.

---_Last Night---_

_Cloud sat on his bedroom floor, just outside of his closet. He peered in looking flustered. 'No, no, no! That is just not right…' He slowly reached his hand into his closet, and pulled out a big scary, hideously repulsive, deadly, evil…Stuffed bear? 'Damn you multicolored Mr. __Fuzzelkins__. How am I __supposed__ to put you in order according to color if you're all of them?! Same with you __Smokey__…Damn it all.' Cloud thought to himself for a second. __'Internet!'__ He quickly ran over to lap top and turned it on. 'We meet again Dial-Up. We will see who is slowest tonight.' It took a good 10 minutes for each webpage to load before looking at about 17852 pop-ups. _

_'Finally,' he thought to himself. 'I should have known all along, you go on the shelf. Clearly you bears are too smart for me—holy shit __its__ 5:59 am. I need sleep.' _

_"-cloud..? __Wha__—dude. You look sick… really __really__ sick. It's like you have an STD, maybe VD, cold, flu, maybe even both… no, are you suffering from lack of sleep? Leon __dump__ you? Are you hung over__…__ You look like a frog that's been run over a few too many times…" _

_'Shit.'_

XxxxXx

"Axe, you okay? You look demolished. Want some breakfast? It's pancakes and bacon, there is lots left Zexion didn't eat it all yet…" Demyx leaned onto the coach and poked Axel in the tummy. "Skinny! Ewy."

"No, I don't eat." Axel stared at the wall. "I don't like zoos either."

"Zoo?" Demyx squealed and turned around around, just to get verbally slapped with Zexions words.

"No. I will not go to the Zoo with you. Nor, will I eat green eggs and ham, cause' I am not Sam." Zexion said teasingly.

"I hate Dr. Zeus! You know I do! Why did you have to bring that up?" Demyx pouted and walked over to his room. "Well, don't just sit there, you have to make it up to me somehow." He pointed to his door. Zexion got up and walked into his room.

"After me, Dem."

'He is late' Axel thought to himself. 'Maybe I really did scare him off. I hope not. I feel…good when I'm around him, I've never felt this way. I think I'm going crazy, I just met him and I feel like I have known him forever. I really with I could see his cute little figure, and his blonde hair again, I wish I could loose myself in that endless blue ocean, see him knock on my window, and point at me and give me the finger… wait…" Axel snapped back into reality and got up from the couch. 'what… I must be dreaming' Axel pinched himself and rubbed his eyes. 'Nope, not a dream. Great now I look like a retard.' "Hold on, hold on." Axel yelled at the window

Axel opened the window, and let Roxas in just as he heard Zexion yell. "NO! I SAID I WILL NOT FORNICATE WITH YOU AT THIS TIME!"

"Uh, sorry." Axel said.

"It's okay. Honestly, I don't know why I'm here or why I wanted to see you so much." Roxas went red. "I mean, well…I-I"

"You wanted to see me? Me? Axel? I cant believe you feel-I mean I do believe you feel… what I mean is, I cant, I don't you… idiot." Axel sat down on the couch and rubbed his forehead. "I ment I'm an idiot. Not you Roxie- I mean Roxas."

"You can call me Roxie if you like, I don't mind really. And yeah, I did want to see _you _as in A.X.E.L I had it memorized. Ha" Before Roxas could finish what he was saying he was pulled down onto the couch, and his hips were being help down by Axels legs. "Axel- No! please not yet…"

Axel looked down to see a terrified blonde underneath him. He leaned down and nipped at his ear. "What Roxie, I thought you wanted to see me. Isn't this what you wanted?" He felt the smaller boy shiver under him.

"No, I just wanted to see you." Roxas whispered quietly. He was fighting hard to choke back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I just never felt like this before. When I'm with you, I feel…I feel found. Before I met you I was, and alone. Sort of like I'm always falling away from people, I never actually _felt_. I was cold, and-and empty. Not complete. Don't get me wrong I don't _feel _completely complete when I'm with you, I just… It's nice to feel warm."

'_Feel?'_ Axel thought to himself, 'He couldn't feel?' He slowly remover himself from the couch and the blonde. "I need a drink. Something strong," Axel moseyed his way over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of vodka. "Want some?"

Roxas just shook his head, and watched in disgust how the red head just downed the whole glass in one gulp and poured himself another. "What are you doing?"

"Jus, watch" Axel slurred as he poured some vodka on a cloth, and brought the lighter up to it.

"I don't think you should do that, Axel…Shit!!" Roxas screamed as Axel's shirt caught on fire. He ran over to the laughing Axel and patted down his shirt with a towel found on the floor. When the fire was out he ripped Axels shirt off. As soon as his shirt was off, Axel moved his hands up to Roxas' and slowly removed it.

"Not fair if you can only take mine off, stop scowling at me, Blondie." He said then quickly lost his balance and fell to the floor, bringing Roxas down with him. "Your warm, Roxie." Axel slurred, and spit a little on Roxas' face.

"I wish I knew you better, right now I'm thinking that I do want a drink." Roxas got up, and reached for the bottle. "I hate vodka…" He closed his eyes, and chugged the rest of the bottle. Roxas was very impressed with himself for only gagging once.

"Whoa, that was genius! Wait…where you go? Are you playing naked hide-n-seek? I love that game." Axel started taking off his pants, but stopped when he felt warm, soft lips on his back.

"Don't take them off, okay?" Roxas drew lazy circles on Axels back, while they lay on the kitchen floor. "Lets go somewhere else okay?"

Axel nodded and slowly got up. "Where to?"

"Your room?" Roxas got up and followed Axel to his bedroom, both tripping over each other before getting on. "Messy." Roxas stated while looking at all the clothing spread all over the floor. Axel's walls were covered in MSI posters, and concert tickets. On his bed was a red duvet, and black pillows. Beside his bed was a stereo, with giant speakers. "You play that?" Roxas pointed to a guitar in the corner of the room.

"No that's Demyx's, he musty have left it in here when he was cleaning out his room." Axel sat on his bed and patted a place beside him. "Sit. Now. You make me nervous all standing and stuff."

Roxas nodded and sat beside Axel on the bed. Roxas looked into Axels toxic green eyes, "I like you…Lots. I think." Roxas said quietly and turned away.

Axel couldn't believe how innocent Roxas was. "I like you too…Lots. I think also?"

"Don't mock me! How dare you!" Roxas punched Axel playfully in the shoulder, which resulted in being tackled onto the bed by Axel. They both rolled around wresting on the bed for awhile before Axel had Roxas pinned.

Roxas could feel Axel's breath on his lips. He looked up into green eyes, the closed his own blue ones. He then rapped his arms around Axels' waist and pulled a little. "Kiss me." Roxas said breathlessly. "Please."

Axel was shocked form the words that came out of the blondes mouth, but was fully aware of what was just asked. "Are you sure?" Axel mentally crossed his fingers he would say yes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." That rang through Axels ears, and he gently pressed his lips against Roxas'. Axel was surprised that he was greeted with an immediate response from the smaller boy. Axel continued to kiss Roxas gently, a little moan escaped the blondes mouth, and that hit Axel like a ton of bricks. He then removed his lips from Roxas' and kissed at his neck. Roxas shivered from under Axel as he kissed the spot between where the neck meets the shoulder. Axel could feel Roxas' busy hands exploring his back, and that drove his absolutely mad. Axel then moved lower to Roxas' chest, and flicked his tongue over one of the blondes nipples.

Roxas was shocked that he got so much pleasure out of that, he arced his back making his hips grind with the red head's above him. He heard Axel let out a long loud moan, and Roxas bit his lip. He wanted more, but he was scarred. Axels hands were fumbling with Roxas' pant buttons when he heard Roxas' speak.

"Stop…" Roxas moaned.

Axel stopped what he was working on and looked up at the blonde, "What?"

"Please stop Axel. Just please, I'm not ready." Roxas looked into sad green eyes. He then leaned up and kissed Axel softly on the cheek. "Can we, um… wait?"

Axel moved away from the boy slowly, and laid beside him. "Okay, I understand. Lets just sleep." _'You have no idea how happy I am you asked me to stop…'_ Axel sadly thought to himself. _'You have no idea how much I understand.'_

Roxas just nodded and curled up into Axels bare chest. "You're so warm. I wish I would lay here forever."

"Me to Roxie. Me to." Axel said slowly.

It didn't even take five minutes before they were out cold. Roxas curled up on Axel, and Axels arms around Roxas, and at the moment nothing mattered except each other.

XxxX

**A/N: I'm very sorry it ****soo**** long to update. Also I'm sorry if there are a few thousand Boo Boo's in this I didn't really read it over. I know I know!!! I'm sorry!! I apologize if it ruined you reading. If so tell me, and I'll fix it… then you can read it again and be happy. ****Hopefully.**** –Thumbs up- **

n.n


End file.
